


Burning

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crackle of police radios and the shouts of firemen fall away, until only Justin remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 510  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 52: Fire

_I was mixed up when you came to me  
Too broke to fix  
\--"Amazing", George Michael_

* * *

The crackle of police radios and the shouts of firemen fall away, until only Justin remains.

It feels like everything in my life has led me to this moment, one single moment in time that I thought I would never reach. This moment that I pushed away, ignored, from the moment I saw him outside Babylon, blond hair beckoning to me from under a street lamp. I keep my gaze fixated on him, soot-covered, bruised and bleeding, walking to me.

To me.

If everything led me to this moment, this burning crush of relief-desire-love, then I can't regret a thing.


End file.
